Safe and Secure
by Sutori
Summary: Kai has always been a lone wolf with a little soft side for Hilary, but when he returns from his trip from Russia, he becomes terrified of being away from Hilary. What caused this mental breakdown, and how can it be fixed? Hilary is determined to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hilary flipped over the pancake in the pan and sprayed some more butter on it. Kai's breakfast was almost finished; she had been working for a half-hour on it. When the pancake was fully cooked she picked it up with a spatula and placed it on a small, white plate. She grabbed a fork and a glass full of milk and headed toward the stairs.

When she reached the master suite she noticed that Kai was already up.

"Good morning, Kai." She said.

He stared at her, eyes wide with fear.

"I thought you left." He said in a shaky tone.

"I just went to make you breakfast." She said, walking over to the side of the bed he was on.

He wrapped her wrist and pulled her close to him, "Don't leave me again."

"Kai, I didn't even leave the house." Hilary tried to tell him.

He pulled her even closer, in almost a secure way, like he didn't want anyone to take her.

"Promise me you won't leave again." He said, almost in a scared tone.

Hilary sighed, "Okay, I promise."

Kai had been like this for awhile. Ever since he had come back from that trip to Russia, he had been clinging to Hilary, with no intention of letting go. Everytime Hilary would ask him what happened on the trip; he would cringe and almost start crying. Then he would pull her closer and ask her not to leave him. It had been going on for about two weeks. Hilary's lover was not the same man he used to be. He used to be a lone wolf, cold hearted, but still valued friendship and worked well with the team at times. But now, all he wants is Hilary, she can't be out of his sight or he'll start to get nervous and scared. So much in fact, that Kai actually had to move in with Hilary so he would now where she was at all times. Practice was also hectic. Everytime one of the boys would show her affection, Kai would start shaking and pull Hilary close to him in a secure hug, so the boys couldn't get to her. Hilary had been trying for the past two weeks to find a cure to his phobia of letting her go, but since Kai wouldn't tell her what happened in Russia, she had no clue on what she should do.

Kai ate his breakfast while holding Hilary securely in his lap.

"Kai, we have to leave for practice soon..." Hilary said quietly.

"Hn," He said, "Why do we have to go _there_?"

"I know you don't like the boys," She said, "But we have to go so you and the guys can stay as good as you are."

His hands started shaking, "You just want to be around them, don't you?"

"Eh?" Hilary said.

He pulled her closer to him, "I don't want you with other boys, I only want you to have feelings for me."

"I do, Kai." She told him.

"Only love me." He said.

She nodded, "I will; now c'mon, we have to get ready to practice.

Kai sighed and put down his plate before lowering Hilary off his lap and heading to the large, walk-in closet to change. Hilary was already dressed, so she waited patiently for Kai to finish. When he did, he came out in his usual dark clothes and white scarf. He sighed, thankful that Hilary was still sitting on the bed. This was his normal reaction when he came out and she was still there. The first couple days after Kai came back from Russia, Hilary left the room while he changed, and when he came back, he started freaking out and began running all over the house looking for her. When he finally did, he would hug her and no let her go for five minutes while she promised him she wouldn't leave again.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded and grabbed Dranzer off of the bedside table before following Hilary downstairs and out the door.

**...**

"Hiya, boys!" Hilary called as she and Kai descended the stone stairs leading to the beach.

The boys stared at them, wary on Kai's approach. Tyson's eyes widened and he took a step backward in fear. He rubbed the Band-Aid on his left cheek, from where he was punched by Kai whenever he hugged Hilary.

"Are you sure you guys should be here?" Kenny asked in a nervous tone.

Hilary nodded, "Don't worry, I had a talk with Kai, he's cool now."

The boys relaxed, but only a little. Tyson was still on edge.

Hilary went to go sit down by Kenny, but Kai looked worried and quickly sat beside her and pulled her closer.

Hilary blushed, "K—Kai...not here..."  
"I can hold you wherever I want." He said.

"B—But the boys will see." Hilary stuttered.

"Let them," He said, "I want them to know that you belong to me."

"But Kai..." Hilary tried to say.

"Kai, you're up." Kenny said.

Kai groaned and got up before heading over to the bey-dish. Ray held out his launcher, as did Kai. They launched their beyblades into the bey-dish in unison. Kai's superior beyblade started ramming Ray's into the wall, attacking it from every angle.

"Fight back, Digger!" Ray yelled at his beyblade.

Drigger tried desperately to get out of the corner that Dranzer had trapped him in, but it was useless. Kai seemed to be really getting into the battle. However, he just happened to look over to Hilary, and once he saw that she was alone with all of the boys except him around her, he lost control. His hands started shaking, his beyblade spinning out of control. He fell to his knees and started rocking himself back and forth while covering his ears with his hands. Dranzer stopped spinning completely.

"Kai!" Hilary yelled in concern before rushing to his side.

"Don't go, don't let them touch you." He mumbled repeatedly.

"Kai, it's okay, I'm here, they're not going to touch me." She kept telling him.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Only be with me, don't let other guys take you."

Hilary held him in her arms, "Don't worry, I would never let them do that. I belong to you."

Kai breathing went down to normal and his hands stopped shaking.

"Is he going to do this _every_ time you're away from him?" Tyson complained.

"Shut up, Tyson. He's very sensitive." Hilary said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I wish we had the old Kai back." Tyson said.

"Yeah, back before he went to Russia, he would never let his feelings show." Ray said, "He'd always be cool, calm, and collective."

"He'll act that way again someday...I hope." Hilary mumbled.

Kai stood up, bringing Hilary with him.

"I can't practice without you next to me." He whispered into her ear.

"Can't you try at least once more?" Hilary asked.

He shook his head, "I have to have you there."

Hilary sighed and looked over at the rest of the team, "Is it alright if I stand next to Kai while he practices?"

Kenny groaned, "Oh boy..."

"If it'll keep him under control them I'm fine with it." Ray said.

"I'm sure Hilary won't get in the way of our data collecting, Chief." Dizzy said.

Kenny nodded, "Alright, you can stand next to him while he trains."

Kai smiled and pulled Hilary close to him before picking up Dranzer and attaching him to the launcher.

**...**

"Did you really have to go through practice with me at your side?" Hilary asked as they walked up the driveway of their middle-class home.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be without you." Kai apologized.

Hilary blushed, "It....It's okay..."

He smiled as he unlocked the front door and walked in. Hilary walked in after him and hung up her coat on the coat rack. Kai took her hand in his, causing Hilary to look over at him in curiosity.

"Let's go take a shower." He said.

Hilary blushed, but smiled and nodded before Kai led her up the stairs toward the master bathroom, his hand never leaving hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you." Kai repeated huskily as he brushed his hand through Hilary's silky, brunette hair.

Hilary smiled, "I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me..." He whispered in a low tone.

Hilary avoided his gaze; her mind was elsewhere, wondering why Kai always said the same thing every night. The next question she asked was a mistake, she knew it would be even before she asked it, but she had to know.

"Kai," She whispered, "Why do you keep saying that?"

He gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"What happened in Russia that made you act this way?" Hilary asked quietly.

Hilary knew his next reaction well. His eyes widened, he stared at her silently, then his hands began shaking.

"Please, Hilary, don't!" He begged, "I want you to stay with me, don't leave me, please!"

"I'm not saying that I will." Hilary tried to calm him down.

His arms wrapped around her small waist before pressing her tightly to his chest.

"I'll do anything, please don't leave me!" He pleaded.

"Will you tell me what happened in Russia?" She pressed.

He sucked in a breath of air then buried his face in her neck and whimpered, "Please Hilary, no..."

Hilary cringing when Kai's hold was becoming too tight.

"Kai, let go." Hilary gasped.

He shook his head against her neck, "I never want to let you go! Never!"

"Kai, please!" Hilary begged as she tried to pry Kai away from her.

He moved his head and buried his face in her chest, "Don't leave me, please, I beg of you!"

Hilary was desperate for him to stop, so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I promise I'll never leave you." Hilary said quietly.

His breathing went down, but only a little.

"Never?" He asked.

"Never." Hilary promised.

Kai relaxed and released her. Hilary immediately gulped down all the air she could hold. Kai stayed silent for a long time, not a single muscle moved.

"Kai, I'm sorry I brought it up." Hilary apologized, "I won't ask again."

But Hilary knew this was a lie, she would have to keep asking until one day he would finally tell her.

Kai started to slowly close his eyes; Hilary could tell that he was sleepy. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"You should sleep." She whispered quietly, "You seem tired."

He nodded and pulled Hilary close to him, "Goodnight, love."

Hilary smiled, "Goodnight, Kai."

**...**

Hilary was awoken the next morning by a loud beeping coming from the bedside table. She turned on her side and grabbed the hot pink cell phone on the bedside table before flipping it open and holding it to her ear.

"H—Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey, Hils!" The excited, high-pitched voice of Hilary's best friend, Mariah, squealed.

"H—Hey, Mariah." Hilary said.

"Do you want to hang out today?" The pink haired, neko-jin asked, "There's a big sale at the mall today."

The word "sale" caught Hilary's attention, "How big?"

"Seventy-five percent off!!!" The girl squealed.

Hilary immediately sat up, "Shut up!"  
"I'm serious!" Mariah told her, "So get your butt out of bed and meet me at the mall."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hilary told her quickly before she flipped the cell phone shut and placing it back on the bed side table.

Hilary started to slide out of the bed but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in.

"Who was that?" Kai asked in an icy tone.

"M-Mariah." She told him.

"Liar!" He hissed, "It was a boy, wasn't it!?"

"Kai, it wasn't!" Hilary yelled at him.

"Quit lying to me!" He yelled, "You were going to leave me here alone while you met him!"

"No, I wasn't!" Hilary tried to explain, "There's no guy! It's just me and Mariah!"

"I don't want you with other guys." He whimpered.

"I'm not going to _be_ with other guys!" She yelled.

"Can't we go on a date instead?" He asked, looking at Hilary with big, watery eyes.

"I—I—I...." Hilary stuttered.

Kai started to get his face close to hers, and before Hilary could even move, Kai had begun kissing her with all the passion he had in his body. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed before running his hands down her body.

Hilary blushed, "N-No...Kai, I have to get ready."

"Stay here with me." He whispered huskily above her skin.

Hilary tried desperately to push him off of her but Kai had no intention of leaving her side for a second.

Hilary knew the only way Kai would stop, she would hate herself for it later, "Why don't you come with me?"

Kai stopped, Hilary sighed in relief.

"If you come with me then you can see for yourself that there's no guy." Hilary told him.

She could feel him smiling against her skin, "Thank you, Hilary; this'll be just like a date!"

Hilary laughed, "Yeah, with Mariah as a third wheel."

"I can ignore her." He whispered.

"Now you have to let me up so I can get ready." Hilary told him.

He nodded and got off of her, but instead he grabbed her wrist, "Let's take a shower together."

Hilary's face was as red as a tomato, "B-B-But...Kai, this early in the morning?"

Kai looked at her in confusion but soon chuckled when he realized what she meant.

"Don't worry; we're just going to get a shower, that's all." He assured her.

Hilary raised an eyebrow at him, "You promise? The last time you said that you lied."

He kissed her cheek, "I promise."

She smiled at him before sliding out of bed and heading toward the bathroom, she was quickly followed by Kai.

**...**

Mariah groaned when she saw the young couple approach her, "I thought it was going to be just us."

"I'm sorry, Mariah." Hilary apologized, "Kai wanted to come along."

Kai smiled at the pink haired neko-jin, obviously happy that it was her instead of a boy that Hilary was meeting.

"What would a _boy_ want to do while shopping?" Mariah asked.

"I could watch Hilary change clothes." He said.

Hilary blushed.

"Not like that." He said when he saw the redness in Hilary's cheeks, "I'll just tell which outfits I like you in."

"I thought only girls and gay guys had a sense of fashion." Mariah commented.

"Maybe," Kai said before whispering in Hilary's ear, "But I can tell you which lingerie is the sexiest."

Hilary's whole face turned cherry red.

"Don't embarrass her in public, Kai!" Mariah hissed at him.

"You have no right to tell me what I should do to my girlfriend." He said in an icy cold tone.

"Oh, yeah!?" Mariah yelled.

Hilary sighed.

"_This is going to be a very long day._" She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hilary?" Kai asked worriedly, "Why are you mad?"

Hilary threw her coat onto the couch then turned to face him with a sharp glare.

"That was the worst shopping trip of my life!" She yelled at him, "You argued with Mariah the _whole_ time, you watched me the whole time we were there, and whenever I glanced over some where you would think there was a boy there and you would start screaming in the middle of the store, it was embarrassing!"

He frowned and looked down, "I—I'm sorry..."

Hilary's eyes widened when Kai dropped to the ground and started rocking himself back and forth while whimpering softly.

"I've been a bad boy, haven't I?" He whimpered.

"K-Kai..." Hilary was taken aback.

"I'll be better," He promised, "I'll be a good boy."

Hilary dropped down to the ground too, "Kai, are you alright?"

Kai grabbed her wrist and looked at her with frightened eyes, "Please don't leave me, I'll be better, I promise! I'll be a good boy from now on!"

Hilary tried calming him down, "Kai, it's alright..."

Kai violently shook his head, "No, no, no! I've been a bad boy, I have to be punished!"

Hilary gasped when Kai stumbled to his feet then walked over to the kitchen and got a knife out of one of the drawers.

"Kai!" Hilary screeched when the Russian placed the blade against his arm, bracing for pain.

Hilary immediately ran over to him and slapped the knife out of his hand; it landed half-way across the kitchen.

"I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?" Kai whimpered, "Would you like to beat me instead?"  
Hilary's eyes began to tear up, "K—Kai..."

"How would you like to punish me?" He asked, "I promise I won't scream."

Hilary was at breaking point, "Oh Kai!"

Hilary wrapped her arms around Kai and pulled him close to her as she sobbed into his neck.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" Kai whimpered, "That's why you're crying?"  
"N—N—No..." She balled, "Kai, I n—never should've yelled at y—you like that. I f—f—forgot that you were sensitive..."

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "Don't leave me."

Hilary nodded.

"Stay with me forever." Kai whispered.

Hilary nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go to bed now." She whispered, "You must be exhausted."

Kai nodded and took Hilary's hand in his. Hilary led him up the stairs toward the master bedroom.

**...**

Hilary woke up with a giggle, something was tickling her. She covered her mouth and found out what was making her giggle. Kai was below the sheets, his arms were wrapped around Hilary's waist and he was breathing lightly on her stomach. She tried to scoot away but his hold was incredibly strong. He had done this plenty of times before. Not only was he protective and clingy while he was awake, he was also protective and clingy while he was asleep. Sometimes he would even wake Hilary up in the middle of the night by screaming due to his nightmares of losing her. Hilary reached down and shook Kai's shoulder. He groaned but showed no signs of being awake. Hilary jumped when she heard a Russian metal song blast from Kai's black iPhone. She picked up the phone and looked at the screen, it said: Tala calling. Hilary rolled her eyes and placed the phone back down on the bedside table. Hilary had always thought that Tala was an ass. He had taken Kai away from her team and didn't even feel sorry about it.

When the last ring came a monotone voice said, "The person you are trying to reach is currently away. Please leave a message after the beep."

After a short, high-pitched beep, a voice said, "Hey Kai, it's me. Anyway, I called to check on you. I haven't seen you in months. The last time I saw you was when we were in Russia. Listen, I know that you were affected by what you saw...but Hilary isn't going anywhere, you don't have anything to worry about. I know you love her and all, but...I think you're clinging on to her too much. Japan isn't like Russia; people don't just abandon you here. So please...just give Hilary some space, she won't leave you. Anyway, I have to go, see y..."

Before he could finish Hilary picked up the phone and held it to her ear, "Tala!"  
"Hilary?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Tala, please, tell me what Kai saw in Russia." Hilary begged, "I have to know so I can help Kai recover."

"Were you listening to my message!?" He growled.

"Tala, _please_!" She begged.

He sighed, "Fine, is Kai anywhere near the phone?"

Hilary glanced over at Kai, who was still asleep and holding her waist.

"Y-Yeah...but he's asleep." Hilary told him.

"Can you get away from him?" He asked.

"No," Hilary said, "He's got me in a secure hold."

Tala sighed, "Alright, we have to be quiet."

Hilary nodded.

"Alright, here's what happened. Kai and I decided to go to Russia because...well...we grew up there, and we were feeling sort of home sick. When we landed there Kai was acting like his usual self, silent and strong. Well that changed when we went into the bad part of the city where we grew up. I guess seeing how bad things were jogged his memory of his childhood. How he was abandoned by everyone, how he had to leave his warm, loving mother and father to spend his life in the abbey. Everywhere we went we saw children being traded for a mere fifty dollars, people being beaten and shot, and I think the one thing that made Kai snap was when a car drove by us, the door opened and a boy was thrown out. He had bruises all over him; some parts of his body were bleeding. When the car door closed he screamed 'No! Please don't leave me! I'll be good! I'll let you beat me more!' But the person in the car didn't listen, the door closed and the car drove away, leaving that boy bruised, homeless, and hungry. Kai imagined himself being that boy, now he thinks that you can abandon him at any time if he doesn't act right." Tala told her.

"That must be why he asked if I wanted to beat him." Hilary said quietly.

"Yeah," Tala said, "He thinks that the more you beat him, the longer you'll keep him."

"Oh my god..." Hilary gasped, looking back down at Kai.

"I don't know how long he'll cling to you." Tala said.

"Why me?" Hilary asked, "Why did he choose me?"

"Because...Kai loves you..." Tala said.

Before Hilary could say one more thing the phone was pulled out of her hands and thrown against the wall. It smashed against the hard surface and immediately broke apart into hundreds of different pieces. Hilary gasped then looked back and saw Kai giving her a fierce glare.

"K-Kai! You're awake!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Who the **fuck **was that?" He hissed.

"It was...it was..." Hilary struggled to form her words; Kai's tone was beginning to scare her.

Kai grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard, "Tell me who the fuck you where talking to!"

"Ow! Kai!" Hilary squealed in pain.

"Who the fuck was telling you that he loved you over the phone!?" Kai yelled.

"Wh-What?" Hilary asked, "Kai...he didn't tell me he loved me, he said that you..."

"Shut up!" He screamed, Hilary was immediately quiet.

Kai pinned her to the bed then got on top of her, "You were talking to some guy on the phone and he said 'I love you.'"

Hilary shook her head, "No, he said 'Kai...'"

She couldn't finish because Kai crashed his mouth onto hers, his grip on her was getting tighter, causing Hilary to whimper and jolt in pain. Kai forced his tongue into her mouth and started feeling the inside of her mouth. Hilary tried to push him away but it seemed impossible.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" He hissed when he pulled away.

"But Kai, he wasn't..." Hilary tried to say before Kai interrupted her.

"I'm going to be the only man in your life." He hissed, "I'll be the only one to know how it feels to have your lips on mine, your bare skin against my own, I'll be the only man on earth to know what it feels like to be your lover."

"K-Kai..." Hilary stuttered.

Kai buried his face in her neck, "I'm always going to be here for you. No other man can take my place; no one else can touch you. I'm going to be man enough for you, Hilary. I'm going to be anything you want, I'll do whatever you want, just don't replace me."

"I would never..." Hilary said quietly.

"Hilary," Kai whispered huskily in her ear, "I'm going to be your eternal lover."

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted there to be more suspence on why Kai's acts the way he does, but thanks to a certain review from a certain person *glares at Mika* That suspence is now down the drain. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

After that day, Kai had never let Hilary out of his sight. He stared at her, watched everything she did. He even followed her everywhere, they were never separated.

Kai watched her seriously as Hilary got out a can of soup from the pantry.

"Kai, can you please not do that? You're starting to creep me out." Hilary said when their eyes met.

"I can never let you out of my sight." Kai told her point blank.

"This is too much, Kai." She told him, "That phone call wasn't..."

Kai suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked her in his direction before his mouth crashed down on hers. He grabbed her waist and pushed her against the counter as he continued his assault on her.

"K-Kai!" Hilary gasped against his mouth.

"Tell me you love me!" He commanded as his mouth moved from hers to her throat, "Now!!!"  
"I-I love you..." She said obediently.

"You stuttered," He said immediately, "Does that mean you're lying?"  
"N-No!" Hilary gasped as Kai bit down into her shoulder blade.

Hilary cursed herself for mentioning the phone call from Tala.

Kai dragged her over to the couch then threw her down on it before climbing on top of her.

"Kai, please, don't!" Hilary begged.

Kai didn't seem to be listening. He brushed his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek.

"Kai...I'm exhausted...you've been doing this to me for the past few days..." Hilary begged.

"I'm going to keep doing it until you only belong to me." He said, "When your eyes are only directed toward me, when all you'll want to see is me, when I'm the only man you'll want to be with."

"But you already are!" Hilary tried to tell him.

Kai stood still as Hilary brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled at him.

"You're the only man in the world for me." Hilary said.

Kai kept a straight face, then buried his face in her neck, "Never leave me, please..."

Hilary wrapped her arms around him gently, "I would never..."

While they laid there Hilary began to think of ways to get Kai back to normal. The only reason Kai reverted to this state was because he saw that boy in Russia being thrown away like garbage. Hilary thought for awhile on how to counteract that incident, then it hit her. If she treated him like a king (technically he was) then he might turn back into his old self again. If _she_ got too clingy, then he might find out what it feels like.

Hilary peered at him, "You know...you keep begging me not to go. But how do I know _you_ won't leave _me_?"

Kai pulled away and looked her directly in the eye, his eyes widened with fear.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, starting to tremble, "Do you think I don't love you enough?"

Hilary couldn't do this, she felt horrible whenever he looked sad.

She cupped her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry."

"Quit lying to me!" He yelled, "I'm not doing enough! Do you want me to buy you more dresses? Shoes? Make up? I'll even buy you a new car if that's what you want!"

Hilary bit her lip and held back tears.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I'm so sorry!"

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai gladly kissed back but then pulled away.

"You don't think I love you enough...that's why you're cheating on me..." Kai said.

"For the last time, I'm not cheating on you!" Hilary told him, "It was Tala on the phone!"

Hilary immediately regretted her words.

"Tala!" Kai hissed.

"Kai, no! I'm not--!" Hilary couldn't finish.

Kai got off of her and grabbed his jacket.

As he headed for the door Hilary frantically asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go show Tala that I'm the only man for you." Kai said under his breath before swiftly leaving out the door.

"Kai, no!" Hilary shouted before running after him.

As she reached for the doorknob she heard a click. She tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. She yanked at it but it was no use, Kai had locked it from the outside. He wanted to make sure she didn't get out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kai! What the hell are you--!" Tala tried to yell before he was pushed up against the wall by Kai.

"You insolent asshole!" Kai roared as he raised his fist.

"Kai! Stop it!" Bryan yelled as he grabbed Kai's arm and tried to pull him back.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Kai?" Spencer asked as he helped Bryan.

"This mother fucking piece of trash fucking hit on my girlfriend!" Kai roared as he tried to get his fist, which was currently being held by Bryan and Spencer, closer to Tala's face.

"What!? No I didn't!" Tala yelled.

"You told her that you loved her! I heard you on the phone!" Kai yelled.

"I never said that!" Tala yelled, "You must've misheard me!"

Kai growled under his breath, "I don't want you coming anywhere near her! Never speak to her again!"

"Sure, no problem, just let go of me!" Tala gasped.

Kai growled once more before releasing his grip on Tala. Tala fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"Kai, you've grown way too attached to that girl." Bryan said, "Maybe you should give her some space."

Kai's icy cold glare turned to Bryan, "How _dare_ you say that to me. Hilary is the most important person in the world to me. I love her and she loves me, we'll **never** be apart!"

"Yeah, but did you ever ask Hilary how she thought about you being so close to her?" Spencer asked.

Kai froze for a moment, he stared at the floor in utter shock, then his teeth clenched together and his hands balled up into fist.

"She loves me! She does! She'd hate it if we were separated!" Kai yelled.

Bryan stayed silent for a moment, then said, "Where is she now?"

A sick, twisted smile formed on Kai's lips, "She's back at the house, waiting for me."

Bryan narrowed his eyes, "Is she allowed to leave?"  
Kai let out a silent laugh and said, "Why would she _want_ to leave?"

"Kai...if we find out that you're imprisoning her, we _will_ contact the police." Bryan said.

Kai smirked and said, "I highly doubt that the police can arrest me for loving someone."

Before any of the boys could say anything else, Kai left the Blitzkrieg Boys locker room.

Hilary silently watched the TV while hugging a pillow to her chest. She constantly worried about what Kai was going to do to Tala. She actually wanted to call Tala and warn him, but his number was in Kai's phone, which was currently smashed to pieces. Hilary jumped slightly when she heard the front door click and open slowly. She looked behind her and saw Kai hanging his jacket up on the coat rack. When Kai turned his head and saw her, a small smile formed on his lips. He walked over to her then picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"What are you watching, baby?" Kai asked.

"Th-Th-The news..." Hilary responded, scared of what Kai might have done to Tala.

Kai gave her a concerned look, then said, "Are you cold?"

Before Hilary could answer, Kai had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"What has the news been talking about?" Kai asked.

"Th-The suicide rates have been going up." Hilary told him.

"Oh...what a shame." Kai said as he stroked her hair.

"K-Kai...what did you do to Tala?" Hilary asked.

Kai showed no sign that he heard her; he just continued to stroke her hair and stare at the TV.

"I just told him not to see you again." Kai said after a long moment of silence.

"You didn't hit him?" Hilary asked in a surprised tone.

"I tried to." Kai said quietly before standing up, Hilary still in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled, "Let's go take a shower together."

Hilary stared at him then slowly nodded before he took her upstairs to their bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hilary awoke the next morning, she realized that Kai was not beside her. She walked downstairs and didn't find him there either. Her eyes widened then they flashed to the front door. She ran over to it and tried to open it, but it was no use, Kai had left and locked it from the outside.

Hilary sighed then went back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through multiple channels until she stopped and started watching a Naruto marathon. She laid there, watching the extremely long marathon. She soon drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken by a loud banging at the door. She started panicking, was it a robber? A serial killer?

Then she calmed down and figured that it was probably Kai. But why would he be knocking at the door when _he_ has the key?

Hilary jumped when the door cracked and it fell down and hit the floor. After the door collided with the wooden floor, a large figure stepped into the house. Hilary looked up in fright, then her expression turned into one of confusion when she saw who it was.

"Spencer?" Hilary asked, confused at why one of the Blitzkrieg Boys had broken into her house.

The tall, muscular Russian looked over at her and said nothing. Hilary looked behind him when two other Russians followed in after him. It was Tala and Bryan.

"Why the hell did you guys break my door?" Hilary asked in shock.

"Well technically Spencer broke your door, since he's the one with the muscle." Bryan said with a goofy grin on his face, patting Spencer on the back.

Tala smacked Bryan upside the head then hissed, "Shut up! This is serious!"

Bryan rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

Tala then turned towards Hilary and said, "Listen, Kai has gotten to a dangerous level, if you stay near him, he might hurt you, so we're here to rescue you."

Hilary stared at him for a long time, then said, "But...I...I love him, he'd never hurt me..."

Tala sighed then went over to her and placed a hand on her head, "Hilary, you know that he's gotten way out of control...he locked you in the house for God's sake! Trust me; we'll take you somewhere where you'll be safe."

Hilary thought for a long time. She didn't want to leave Kai, but it was true that he _could_ get too dangerous and hurt her. After awhile she looked up and nodded.

Tala took her hand and helped her off the couch.

"Go pack your things." Tala said.

Hilary nodded then rushed upstairs. As she ran up the stairs she could hear all three boys following her, obviously they wanted her to be extra safe. She ran into her room, then into her large, walk in closet. She pulled out a suitcase from under one of the cabinets then zipped it open. She started throwing random clothes inside, not caring what she got, all she knew was that she had a limited amount of time left, and she needed to hurry.

As she was throwing the last bit of clothes that she could fit into the bag in, she heard a loud crash. She looked up in surprise then looked towards the closet door. She slowly opened it and peered out. The first thing she saw was her side lamp lying broken on the floor. Her eyes then traveled upwards and found Tala's hand on the bedside table; he probably knocked it over, but something was strange, his hand was trembling. She looked towards his face and noticed that his expression looked horrified. His mouth was hanging open and gawking at something, while his eyes were open as wide as they could go. She looked at Bryan and Spencer; they were doing the exact same thing. She followed all three of their gazes to find out what they were so scared of.

When her eyes finally fell on what they were staring at, her breathing stopped. Her hands started to grow sweaty, her eyes were now bloodshot.

It was Kai.

He was standing there, expressionless, staring at the three boys. His body was cocked to the right slightly, like he was a drunk person trying to walk. He simply stared at the three boys, then his eyes trailed over to the closet door, where he saw Hilary's face. He smiled insanely at her. Hilary's heart started beating 200 beats per minute. She didn't want to stare into his crazy eyes, so she dragged her sight downwards; there she made a shocking discovery. Kai was holding a silver, long, pointy object in his right hand.

............A knife.

* * *

Author's Note: Only one more chapter people!!!! Look forward to it!


	7. Chapter 7

Kai laughed insanely as he stared at the group.

"So, this is what you've been doing while I'm gone. You've been cheating on me with not one, not two, but THREE GUYS!!!" He yelled, swinging the knife around wildly.

"Kai! I'm not cheating on you with them!" Hilary tried to say.

"Kai, you've gotten way out of control, we need to take her from you." Tala said.

Kai growled then screamed, "NO!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER!!! SHE'S MINE!!! _MINE_!!!"

"Kai! Look at what you're doing to her! You've emotionally scarred her!" Tala yelled, waving his hand towards Hilary.

"No...I'll...I'll never leave her....w-we'll be together forever..." He whimpered.

"Face it, Kai. We're taking her." Bryan said.

Kai clenched his teeth together then yelled, "No, you're not!!!"

He then ran over to the closet that Hilary was in, pushed her in, then slammed the door shut. Immediately, three pairs of hands were trying to yank the door open from the other side. But Kai held it closed, he then got a wire hanger and jammed the tip in the lock, causing it to be stuck.

He slowly let go of the door handle then turned to Hilary, giving her an insane smile. Hilary slowly backed up and gave him a frightened look.

"We're finally alone, Hilary..." He whispered quietly as he took a few steps toward her, "Although, I know of a place...where we can go...and we can be together...forever..." He tightened his grip on the knife.

"Kai, don't--!" Hilary tried to say, but Kai just kept talking.

"No one will ever bother us...it'll just be us...for all eternity...." Kai whispered, finally backing her up to the wall.

"Kai, I don't want--..." But Hilary could finish.

Kai wrapped his arms around her small body then turned her around so that her back was pressed to his chest. Kai backed up to the wall and slid down it, holding Hilary close to him.

"That would be paradise, wouldn't it, Hilary?" He said, smiling.

Hilary stopped breathing when he slowly lifted the knife and held it over her heart.

"We could go there...you and I..." He said, smiling against her cheek.

"K-Kai...p-please....don't...." She quietly begged.

"Hilary....we'll be together...always..." Kai said, inching the knife closer to her chest, "No one to take you away....only us....forever...and ever...."

Hilary's eyes were bloodshot as she stared at the knife about to pierce her heart.

"I love you.....Hilary...." Kai whispered in her ear before pressing his lips to hers.

Hilary screamed into his mouth when Kai plunged the knife through her heart, and also his own at the same time.

When Kai pulled away from their deadly kiss, Hilary choked out, "K-Kai..."

It was the last word she ever said.

Her body fell limp, her blood now making a large puddle beneath her. Kai stared down at his lover and smiled as he felt his blood joining hers. He knew that they would be together soon, and he loved it. He held her closer as their mixed blood filled the carpet below them.

As the vision began to darken in Kai's eyes he smiled. He looked at Hilary's pale face then whispered once more, "I love you....Hilary..."

Then everything went dark, Kai's body fell limp, and he was now in the afterlife that he would share with his beloved Hilary forever and ever.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!! Huzah! I have finally finished the fanfiction! And I'm quite pleased with the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction. And if you want me to make another KaiXHil fanfic, I will, just tell me. Anyway, thanks for reading, I loved all your support!


	8. Extra: Message to Fans

**Alright guys, you said you wanted a new KaiHil fanfic, and you got it! I just posted the first chapter, so please go to my profile and check it out, it's called "The New Hilary." And I have a feeling that it's going to be a really good one! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Oh, and in case you don't want to waste your time reading it and finding out you don't like the plot, here's the summary:**

**Hilary is sick and tired of Tyson treating her like some kind of slave. One day she said she's had it and quits the team. But when Kai finds her crying in the streets, something amazing happens. He asks her to join his team and compete with them in the new tournament coming up. Will this fire up a rivaly between Hilary and her old team? And will a relationship between her and Kai form? All will be revealed in the newest fanfiction by aspiring writer, Sutori: The New Hilary. Look foward to it!**

**LOL, sorry, I just had to add the "aspiring writer" part. Anyway, I hope it looks interesting to you and I can't wait for you to read it and post your review. Well, it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm tired, so it's time for bed. Goodnight all, and I hope to see some reviews in the morning! ^^**


End file.
